Io Shirai
Masami Odate (Kamakura, 8 de maio de 1990) é uma lutadora de wrestling profissional japonesa, mais conhecida pelo nome de ringue Io Shirai. Carreira *Circuito Independente :*Team Makehen (2007–2010) :*Triple Tails (2010–2011) *México (2010–2012, 2014, 2015) *World Wonder Ring Stardom (2011–presente) *WWE (2017, 2018-presente) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Arcoiris de Io'' / Suplex de Io (Bridging package German suplex) – 2014–presente **Front flip piledriver – LU **''Io de Janeiro'' (Inverted Gedo clutch) – 2009–2010 **''Magica de Io'' / Magica de Iotica (Arm wrench inside cradle transitioned into a leg clutch hold) – 2012–presente **Moonsault double foot stomp – 2013–presente **''Rider Kick'' (Somersault leg drop to the back of the head of a standing opponent) – início de carreira **''Spanish Fly'' (Moonsault slam) – 2014–presente; adotado de Natsuki☆Taiyo **''Thunder Splash'' (Frog splash) – 2007 *'Signature moves' **Crossface **Double arm facebuster **''Io Galaxy Meteor'' (Standing or a running shooting star press) **La magistral **Moonsault, sometimes while springboarding or to the outside of the ring **Rolling sole butt **''Shinkansen Attack'' (Running double knee strike) **Tiger feint kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope *'Com Mio Shirai' **''Violet Flash'' (Aided tornado DDT) *'Apelidos' **"Morado de Trueno" **"Tenkū no Genius" **"Tenkū no Itsujo" / "Itsujo in the Sky" **'"Darkside Itsujo"' / "Itsujo in Darkside" **"Darkside Io" *'Música de entrada' **"We Will Rock You" de Buchiage♂All Stars **"Taboo" de Don Omar **"Drama" de World Wonder Ring Stardom **'"Drama (Over the Limit)"' de World Wonder Ring Stardom **"One and Only" de Io Shirai, Mayu Iwatani e Kazuhiro Kojima (quando em dupla com Mayu Iwatani) *'Wrestlers que treninou' **Kris Wolf Campeonatos e prêmios *'JWP Joshi Puroresu' **5th Junior All Star Photogenic Award (2007) – com Mio Shirai *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI a classificou na posição de nº 4''' entre as 100 melhores lutadoras do PWI Women's 100 em 2018. *'''Pro Wrestling Wave **TLW World Young Women's Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Mio Shirai **Captain's Fall Six Person Tag Team Tournament (2009) – com Gami e Mio Shirai **TLW World Young Women's Tag Team Tournament (2009) – com Mio Shirai *''Tokyo Sports'' **Joshi Puroresu Grand Prize (2015, 2016) *'World Wonder Ring Stardom' **Artist of Stardom Championship (6 vezes) – com Mayu Iwatani e Takumi Iroha (1), Kairi Hojo e Mayu Iwatani (1), HZK e Momo Watanabe (1), AZM e HZK (2), HZK e Viper (1) **Goddess of Stardom Championship (1 vez) – com Mayu Iwatani **High Speed Championship (1 vez) **SWA World Championship (1 vez) **Wonder of Stardom Championship (1 vez) **World of Stardom Championship (2 vezes) **5★Star GP (2014) **Artist of Stardom Championship Tournament (2017) – com AZM and HZK **Goddess of Stardom Championship Tournament (2015) – com Mayu Iwatani **Goddesses of Stardom Tag Tournament (2015) – com Mayu Iwatani **Red Belt Challenger Tournament (2013) **SWA World Championship Tournament (2016) **First Grand Slam Champion **5★Star GP Best Match Award (2015) vs. Mayu Iwatani em 23 de agosto **5★Star GP Technique Award (2013, 2017) **Best Match Award (2015) vs. Meiko Satomura em 23 de dezembro **Best Match Award (2016) vs. Mayu Iwatani em 22 de dezembro **Best Tag Team Award (2015) com Mayu Iwatani **MVP Award (2013, 2014, 2016) *'Outros títulos' **Americas World Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Nosawa Ligações externas *Perfil no CAGEMATCH en:Io Shirai I